Steamy Afternoon
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a surprising encounter in the woods leads Elena to realize her true feelings for Damon are more than she has been telling herself. LEMON


_a/n: who doesn't love a good shower scene with Damon? I know I sure wouldn't complain. Hehe enjoy this plot-less little one shot. Purely for enjoyment. Happy Reading! (and fantasizing)_

Damon slammed the door behind him and stalked over to the liquor cabinet, daring Stefan to come into the room and ask him what was wrong. He even had a smart ass remark planned and listened for his brother's approach. Instead of hearing Stefan's familiar footsteps he heard the water running from one of the showers upstairs. He was itching for a fight and the retort was sharp on his tongue, just begging to be said so he downed the glass and stalked up the stairs, muttering about women. The faint sound of singing grew louder and he stopped on the landing.

That was not Stefan, and the voice was not coming from his bathroom. It was coming from Damon's, and for just a moment he wondered if he was dreaming. Taking careful and quiet steps down the hall and into his bedroom, he contemplated whether to stake Katherine in the shower (for surely that was the only option of who it could be), or to have his way with her one final time…and then stake her. He wouldn't deny that the second choice was the more pleasurable one, besides if anyone knew what he liked…it was her.

When he reached the open door of the bathroom, he looked through the steam to where she was standing in his glass shower. Her long dark hair was hanging down her back in wet curls, her voice still carefree and calm as if she didn't realize he was there. How could she not have heard him? He took a step closer, but still she didn't turn around. He could smell shampoo in the air, almost as if it was calling him into the water next to her.

There was a chance that she would just throw him out on his ass, but with the way Stefan had treated her and the lack of response he had gotten from Elena…they both needed some kind of release. He didn't see why they couldn't give it to each other, after all…they were both very good at it. As he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of his pants he remembered just how good. And maybe, for a minute or two he could even pretend that it was Elena.

Stepping into the shower, and seeing the water trickle down her body caused something to take over him and he couldn't resist touching her. She was so soft, softer than he remembered. And her skin was warm, and then he could hear her heartbeat very clearly. At his touch she stiffened and the song she was singing faded out into echo's around the bathroom. She went very still almost immediately and he held his breath. There would be no having to pretend after all.

_About Twenty Minutes Earlier_

Elena couldn't believe her eyes, even now after having left- gotten in the car and driven all the way to the Boarding House, she still couldn't believe it. She'd seen a few hints in the recent past, but not enough to trigger anything like this. When she'd followed Stefan to the woods, the last thing she had expected to find was him and Caroline wrapped around each other like two wild…well, vampires. Sure, they had been bonding lately with her needing guidance and all, but did that give him the right to cheat on her? And the worst part was…she didn't even feel like crying about it.

She'd sat in her car, in the driveway for a good fifteen minutes willing herself to shed a few tears over his betrayal of their relationship, of his disregard for her feelings…but she couldn't. She didn't really feel anything more than shocked and confused. That was when she looked up at the house and realized why she was there. She may have not needed to cry, but she did something. Or more importantly…someone.

But when she got in the house and called out his name, there was no one. Damon wasn't there, and she wasn't really sure where to go looking for him. Mystic Falls may not be a huge town but the forests were expansive enough to hide a vampire if he didn't want to be found. Besides, maybe a little more time to think alone would do her some good. She thought about sitting in the living room and waiting for him, but then a better plan came to mind.

She would go upstairs and get in his shower. When he came upstairs he would be so overcome with passion and lust that he wouldn't be able to resist her. Not that she was sure it would take much if she was fully clothed and in the middle of town square. Offering herself up to Damon on a silver platter certainly wasn't what she'd originally planned for today to lead to, but if having vampires and witches in her life had taught her anything, it was to go with the flow. At least a little.

So she'd gone upstairs and stripped down, and got in the shower and waited. And waited. Then waited some more. It had been a good fifteen minutes before the door slammed downstairs, but by then she was so lost in her thoughts and plans that she'd almost forgotten what she was doing. It wasn't until she felt his cool, strong hands on her hips and the tingle of his breath on the back of her neck that she realized just what she had gotten herself into.

_Currently_

"Elena?" he spun her around, gripping her arms tightly so that she wouldn't slip. "What the hell are you doing?"

He may lust after her, may want her and dream about her…but that didn't mean he didn't deserve an explanation as to what she was doing naked and wet in his shower. "I wanted to see you." She answered lamely, wishing she'd come up with a better opening line.

"What if Stefan had come home first and caught you doing…whatever the hell it is you are doing? What would he have thought? What am I supposed to think?" Damon thought he was showing amazing self restraint in not looking down at Elena's bare, water slicked body.

"Stefan is too busy in the woods with Caroline." Elena said, still surprised that she didn't really feel anything at the thought. "I don't belong to him anymore."

Damon stared at her for a good minute or two, checking her eyes and listening to her heart. She wasn't upset. Not at all. He couldn't believe it. She'd caught her boyfriend with another girl…albeit vampire, and she didn't even blink when she'd said it. And now, here she was standing before him clearly offering herself to him. "You don't seem all that torn up about it? Is this just some kind of ploy to get revenge on Stefan? Because, I will tell you right now…I may have fallen for that face and those eyes before, but I am not about to let my heart be torn up again with another attempt to make him jealous."

"That isn't what this is about." Elena shook her head and stepped closer to him, their bodies still not touching, his almost completely dry. "I figured it out Damon. It wasn't right away, but eventually I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"That the reason why I'm not hurt or upset about Stefan, is because I don't really love him. I haven't loved him for a long time. For months now, it's been you. I was too stubborn and too scared to admit it. I didn't want to be like Katherine. I didn't want to play you both and tear apart the brotherhood that you'd both worked so hard to repair. But I can't resist my feelings anymore, and I can't ignore you."

Damon shook his head, trying to process what she was saying. He wanted her to tell him that she loved him. He wanted to hear the words from her lips, but if she wasn't ready to say it, he didn't want to push. The step she had taken was certainly big enough to warrant a reward. With a devilsh smile that he often only reserved for her or his prey, he dipped his head and brought her lips to his, careful not to literally crush her in his arms.

He hadn't planned on this being the first place that he would make love to her, but it certainly wasn't a bad choice. She murmured against his lips, her hands sliding up his chest and around his neck. Then she was pulling him closer and under the water. When their bodies were both wet, he pressed her against the wall, taking a little too much pleasure the yelp she gave of touching the cool tile. With the warm water flowing over them, heating them more than he thought possible, he slipped his tongue between her teeth, finally kissing her.

There was no desperation behind it, and she showed no resistance. This was just them, together at last. His body felt so smooth against hers, the water making it easier for them to slide against each other. With strength she'd only seen before, he lifted her against the wall, sliding her higher against more cool tiles. She growled, and nibbled on his earlobe a little harder than she needed to. She felt his chuckle against her chest, and then she felt his hardness against her core.

The flooding realization of how real this was all getting suddenly hit her, but it wasn't followed by the fear that she'd expected. It was like a warm ball of love in her heart, and with his hands bruising her hips, and kissing driving her mad, she came to a new realization. It was more than attraction and desire that had her running to Damon time and time again. It was love, and no matter how hard she had tried to bottle it away, to resist it…she'd known for a while that was how she felt about him.

And with them inches away from taking an incredible step, she knew she didn't want to wait anymore. "Elena, what is it?" he asked, sensing her hesitation and trying not to show that he was fearing the worst. It wasn't possible that she was going to turn him away now was it? There was no way she could be that cruel, that Katherine about all this…

"I love you Damon." She whispered and clung to him. "I'm sorry that I took so long to say it. That it took so long for me to realize it and except it, but it's the truth. I never want to stop loving you, and I never want you to stop loving me."

Those words from her lips were all that he needed to hear. If she never spoke to him again, he would be able to replay this memory over in his head forever. "Elena, you don't have to lie to me. If there is any doubt in your mind-"

She shook her head, cutting him off before he could even finish dismissing what she had just said. "No Damon, I've never been this sure about anything in a long time. I want to be yours."

He wasn't sure if she knew just what those five words meant, but he certainly wasn't going to explain it to her now. With her hair stuck to her neck and her lips swollen from his assault, the water cooling over them and her nails digging into his shoulder, he wanted nothing more than to be inside her and feel her warmth around him. "Elena." His tone was somewhere between a sigh and a growl when he slipped into her, his hands sliding down to cup her ass and keep her steady against the wall.

She sighed, and he felt her tightness adjusting around him, then her breath grew unsteady and he knew she was ready, that she was desperate for him. His thrusts were slow at first, but as she begged for him to go faster, he found himself unable to disappoint her. She let her head fall back against the wall, clenching her teeth against the pain. He stopped for a moment to check and make sure she was alright, but she ordered him to keep going.

She didn't seem injured, so he obeyed, ignoring the pounding of her heart in his ears, trying to focus on anything other than the rush of blood in her veins. She braced her hands against his chest, her bottom lip between her teeth as she met his thrusts as best she could. He wished they were in his bed and considered taking her there, knowing it would only take a moment to rush her into the room, but when her legs tightened against his hips and she tightened around him, he knew he couldn't move her now.

She cried out his name, along with a few words he wasn't even aware she knew. Elena swearing in ecstasy was something he'd imagined, but never really thought he would see. When her heart began to slow, he knew he wasn't even close to done with her. No doubt his brother would have taken the invitation of her cumming to quickly finish and then change the subject, but he wouldn't.

Instead his pace went from slow to fast again and she cried out at the sensation, not having even a moment to recover from her first orgasm. He felt her nails digging into his chest and resisted grabbing her too tightly. He'd always been able to control his vampire strength with other humans, but there was something about Elena that broke down all his walls of self control. He couldn't help himself, and she saw the veins under his eyes darken, heard the faint pop of his fangs. She knew he was going to taste her, and she knew that it wouldn't hurt.

He would know when to do it, and how to make her as comfortable as possible. When the first stinging sharpness of pain caused her to cry out, he licked the area of skin around the puncture, her skin very sensitive and responsive to him now. Her breath stilled for a minute and he brought his hand around, pressing his thumb against her clit. When she gasped in pleasure and shock from his touch, he grinned and let his teeth sink the rest of the way into her.

She tasted incredible, better than he could have imagined and he understood why Stefan had fought to keep her locked away for so long. Damon wasn't sure he could ever tire of this taste and as he lapped at her wound, taking the last drop of blood he knew he could responsibly drink, they both fell over into the darkness of pleasure, holding onto each other as they were finally joined. She belonged to him now, and he was going to make certain that neither of them would repeat the same mistakes.

_a/n: alright, so I found this one a little pointless, but who doesn't like the image of Damon in the shower? I know I certainly enjoyed that short scene in season two. Hope you all found this enjoyable! comment please!_


End file.
